


walk it talk it

by billionairevolleyboysclub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, not as cracky as it sounds i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billionairevolleyboysclub/pseuds/billionairevolleyboysclub
Summary: Tsukishima finds out Kuroo can speak Spanish.What. Is happening.Tsukishima thinks, watching the two of them continue to chat casually, the man’s wife also entering the conversation with Kuroo with a gentle smile.It sounds so– natural.Tsukishima feels a bolt of lightning strike somewhere deep in his brain.Kuroo knows Spanish. Kuroo knows Spanishfluently.The lightning turns into the beginnings of a flush crawling up his neck.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 19
Kudos: 247





	walk it talk it

**Author's Note:**

> *sees Kuroo in a Mexico jersey [ once](https://orkaaa.tumblr.com/post/89147353087/haikyuu-2014-world-cup) *

The family approaches them in a particularly touristy part of Tokyo. 

Tsukishima doesn’t know why Kuroo insists on taking him out to these places when he’s in town. He’d be perfectly happy spending the day watching a movie at Kuroo’s or even, dare he admit, spending time at Bokuto and Akaashi’s off-campus apartment. 

But instead Kuroo tends to meet him with an itinerary in hand when he gets off at the station, already looking forward to dragging Tsukishima along excitedly to some street market or shopping district where he often insists on paying while Tsukishima grimaces out a thank you. 

This is how they’ve found themselves strolling through an area typically known for its desserts, shivering and arguing about whether or not the next place would have the exact kind of strawberry treat they were looking for when a confused-looking family approaches them with a tentative glance. 

“I’m sorry–” The father starts, “we’re, err, lost.” He explains, pausing between each word slightly to think. It’s evident they’re foreigners, though Tsukishima can’t quite pinpoint where they’re from. 

“Oho?” Kuroo perks up. “Where are you trying to go?”  
  
The father pulls out a map from his coat pocket and extends it out toward Kuroo, pointing to a specific spot on the map. Kuroo leans over to take a look when the man’s young daughter pulls at her mother’s sleeve, leaning up to say something to her. 

Kuroo immediately straightens up at the sound of the girl’s chatter, face cheerful. “Oh! _Hablan espanol?_ ”

Tsukishima blinks. 

The father sighs in relief, responding in what Tsukishima can only guess is Spanish but is otherwise quick and incomprehensible to him. 

Kuroo’s entire body relaxes as he throws his head back to laugh at something the man has said, responding back with ease and an astounding amount of fluidity for a language that is _not Japanese_. 

_What. Is happening_. Tsukishima thinks, watching the two of them continue to chat casually, the man’s wife also entering the conversation with Kuroo with a gentle smile. 

It sounds so– natural. 

Tsukishima feels a bolt of lightning strike somewhere deep in his brain. 

Kuroo knows Spanish. Kuroo knows Spanish _fluently_. 

The lightning turns into the beginnings of a flush crawling up his neck.

“–s _u novio?_ ”

“ _No no-_ “ Kuroo chuckles in response to something the woman has said, arm coming up to scratch at the back of his head. “ _Solo es un amigo.”_

“Ahh,” the woman titters, throwing Tsukishima a sly glance. 

The flush picks up speed despite still not knowing what in the world they’re talking about. 

Eventually the conversation ends, as Kuroo pulls out his phone to show them directions to their destination, and they get on their way, shaking his hand and waving goodbye as they continue down the path.  
  
Kuroo smiles at them as they leave, and Tsukishima waits until they’re properly out of earshot before he swivels his head toward Kuroo without moving his body.  
  
“What was that?”

“What?” Kuroo turns to look at him, one brow delicately furrowing.  
  
“You know Spanish.”

“I do.”

Tsukishima waits, staring at him over the top of his glasses. 

Kuroo stares back, eyes not understanding. He cocks his head to the side as if unsure what Tsukishima is getting at. Eventually Tsukishima caves to the obvious. 

“How do you know Spanish?"  
  
“I’ve always known Spanish.”

It’s such a Kuroo non-answer Tsukishima feels his forehead start to throb. 

“No you haven’t.” Tsukishima explains. “That’s not how it works. You had to learn it at some point.”

Kuroo shrugs. “I learned a while ago.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Eh,” Kuroo turns to continue walking toward the dessert shop, clearly not grasping the gravity of Tsukishima’s line of questioning. “It’s a pretty cool language you know.”

Tsukishima finally snaps out of his cloud of confusion, opening his mouth to give in to another snarky reply when Kuroo interrupts him, swiveling around with an astoundingly open expression for someone being so opaque.

“Have you ever heard of _Bad Bunny_?” 

Tsukishima stares at him like he’s grown another head. 

++

He doesn’t end up getting it out of him – though to Kuroo’s credit Tsukishima can’t tell if he’s being intentionally dense or they’ve actually both confused each other to a point of no return. 

Bokuto and Akaashi are both unfazed when he meets them for coffee the next day. Kuroo has gotten up to get their drinks when Tsukishima sees his opening. 

“Did you two know Kuroo speaks Spanish?”

Neither of their expressions shift as they turn to look at him. 

“And?” Akaashi prompts. 

Tsukishima starts to wonder not for the first time if prolonged exposure to the group is making him go insane. 

“Why does Kuroo know Spanish?”

Bokuto shrugs, leaning back to tap his foot under the table. “Lev speaks Russian.”

“Lev _is_ Russian.” Akaashi corrects. “And no, he doesn’t.”

Bokuto whines. “I don’t know man, I just know as long as I’ve known him he just starts cursing in Spanish sometimes when he loses in our Call of Duty game and then I have to kick him out of the voice chat because we keep it PG.”  
  
Tsukishima blinks at him. “What does it matter if none of you underst-”

Unprompted, Bokuto launches into a loud imitation of Kuroo, blaring out what is sure to be a series of loud Spanish expletives. 

A number of the other patrons’ heads begin to turn and Akaashi and Tsukishima’s hands collide as they slap their palms over Bokuto's open mouth. 

“That’s enough Bokuto-san.” Akaashi says calmly. 

++

He tries to get it out of Kuroo in other ways, thinking perhaps a more subliminal attempt at interrogation may be the route to go. 

They’re sitting at the top of a grassy hill in a popular park the next time Tsukishima comes to visit, snacking on pork buns as they watch the crowd go by. 

“If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?”

_Spain, Argentina, Mexico, Uruguay._ Tsukishima thinks to himself, waiting for Kuroo’s response. 

Kuroo’s face falls into a state of contemplation. 

“Hmm.” He murmurs, thinking out loud. “Honestly, I’ve always wanted to go to Germany.”

Tsukishima’s face falls. 

“I’ve heard they have great museums,” Kuroo continues. Then his face changes into something more mischievous. “Or maybe Vegas.”

He waggles an eyebrow at Tsukishima. 

“We could get married in Vegas Tsukki.”

Tsukishima throws his balled up napkin at him. 

++

When he really thinks about it, he maybe has heard Kuroo speak in a different language around him before. 

He’s heard a few indecipherable things the select times he’s (accidentally) slept in Kuroo’s bed when he’s told himself he’s too tired to take the last train back to Sendai. It usually occurs after they’ve been out for a drink or two with Bokuto and Akaashi, and Kuroo takes it upon himself to murmur tipsy things into Tsukishima’s hair at night when he thinks Tsukishima is dozing off. 

If they wake up with their limbs tangled together and Kuroo’s breath hot on his neck, like the murmurs, they don’t talk about it. 

++

He even tries Kenma eventually, even though he’s not sure Kenma has ever really liked him much and he’s never done anything to rock that boat. 

He’s leaning in the entryway of Kenma’s dorm room, watching as the blonde demolishes other online players from where he’s plugged in at his desk. Kuroo is running late for dinner with the two of them, and Tsukishima waits until he sees a break in gameplay before he clears his throat, making Kenma jump slightly. 

Kenma looks up at him as if seeing him for the first time. He slowly moves his headphones down to his neck. 

“Do you know,” Tsukishma starts, hoping he’s not somehow tanking their exceedingly cordial relationship for this unexpected white whale of his. “Why Kuroo speaks Spanish?”

Kenma looks at him, before a stupidly familiar voice interrupts through Kenma’s headset. 

“Is that Tsukishima???” Hinata screeches, tinny through the headphones’ speaker. “Did he say Kuroo-san can speak Spanish?”

“Yes.” Kenma replies, talking to both of them. 

“Sooooooo cool.” The Hinata-voice gushes. 

Tsukishima holds back a grimace before trying again. 

“Ok but do you know why?”

Kenma opens his mouth to respond when Hinata immediately butts in again. 

“Don’t tell him!”

“Hinata–” Tsukishima snaps, unclear on how to strangle someone through a headset.

“Don’t do it!” Hinata screeches again. From his tone, it’s clear he’s not going to let this game go, like a baby latching onto a thumb with their superhuman grip. 

“Why not?” he asks the Hinata-voice, increasingly exasperated as he sees Kenna’s face close off, a small smile fighting to break out on his face. 

“Because you’re mean.” Hinata responds with finality. 

Tsukishima looks at Kenma, unamused. 

Kenma blinks before parroting what Hinata says with a shrug.

“Because you’re mean.” 

Tsukishima can practically see Hinata sticking his tongue out from here. He grits his teeth. 

++

It of course comes to a head at one of Bokuto’s parties. One of his teammates is moving to a league overseas and Bokuto's desire to have a "few" people over turns into half of his university. 

The party is taking place at someone’s family’s second house slightly outside of Tokyo, which is why Tsukishima is out on the deck with Kuroo, admiring the space and fresh air. 

It’s been 3 months since the Incident at this point. But the mystery is still living in his head rent-free.

Kuroo isn’t drinking for once, swirling around the water in his cup as he tells Tsukishima about his early drive out of the city for his JVA internship tomorrow. 

“They’ve got me there for a few days and then I’m back for classes. I’ll be free next weekend though. If you want I can come by Sendai instead.”

“That’d be nice,” Tsukishima admits. “It’ll be a long drive though.”

“I’ll take the train,” Kuroo shrugs. “But will you promise to show me the museum?”

Tsukishima groans. “Don’t remind me of the museum, I have hours of files and inventory to sort through when I get back.” 

Kuroo’s face falls into a faux pout. 

_“Pobrecito.”_

“Stop that,” Tsukishima immediately responds, very unnerved and maybe a little turned on. “I can’t tell what you’re saying, it's not fair.”

Kuroo grins. “I never said it was fair.”

“You’ve never said anything about it.” Tsukishima responds, voice reaching an embarrassingly new pitch.

Kuroo’s grin only widens. 

“Do you like it?’

“I don’t understand it,” He snaps back. 

Kuroo is quelled for a second, taking a sip from his cup and gazing at Tsukishima contemplatively. 

“How about this,” Kuroo starts, leaning back against the short railing behind him. From his body language, Tsukishima is already wary of what’s going to come out of his mouth. 

“I’ll tell you why I know Spanish,” His chin comes up. “If you give me a kiss.”

Tsukishima’s spit gets stuck in his throat. He coughs, quickly grabbing his drink to soothe his throat and hide his growing blush. 

Kuroo is still starting at him expectantly, though not without a gentle look in his eyes. 

“That’s your price?”

Kuroo bites his own lip, nodding slowly as his gaze moves down to Tsukishima’s mouth. 

“That’s a big price.”

Kuroo shrugs. “It’s a big ask.”

“No it isn’t,” Tsukishima begins to argue, but his resolve sounds weak, even to his own ears. It’s hard to think with his pulse pounding through his ears. Weirdly, it sounds a lot like Yamaguchi calling him an idiot. 

He takes a half step closer to Kuroo, whose eyes widen imperceptibly at the movement. He gets close enough to feel the warmth of Kuroo’s breath on his face before Kuroo’s hand comes up to hover over his hip. Kuroo’s fingers brush once, twice, over his hip bone through his t-shirt and Tsukishima takes that as enough sign that he wasn’t kidding before tilting his mouth slightly to meet Kuroo’s halfway. 

Kuroo’s touch suddenly becomes a grip and Tsukishima shudders despite it being a fairly dry kiss. He’s only barely caught the feel of Kuroo’s inner lip against his before he steps backward, knowing there’s likely a slight pinkness to his cheeks. 

Kuroo looks at him with a blown expression, hand frozen in mid-air. He gradually melts as he catches Tsukishima’s expression, body becoming limber once again as he pushes himself off the railing and into Tsukishima’s space with the biggest grin. 

“Tsukkkki–” He begins. “You do like me.”

Tsukishima resists the urge to scoff. “Is that really a surprise.”

Kuroo looks positively sunny as he reaches down to entwine their hands together. 

“Maybe not, but it is nice I got you to kiss me first.” He says, eagerly leaning in for a second kiss. 

“Hey–,” Tsukishima starts, quickly bringing up a palm to smack against Kuroo’s forehead before he can connect their lips again. Good to know his volleyball reflexes are useful for something.

Kuroo looks confused as his head reels back, red print between his brows. 

“We had a deal.”

“You’re really that serious about it?” Kuroo exclaims, incredulous. 

“I want to know.”

Kuroo eyes him for a second before bringing their entwined hands up to his chest and tucking his chin against Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima shivers for a second as Kuroo’s mouth sits right outside his ear. 

Kuroo’s mouth opens. 

And what comes out is completely incomprehensible. _Spanish._

Tsukishima’s neck burns as he attempts feebly to push him away and Kuroo laughs freely, embrace becoming tighter. 

“You didn’t specify in what language Tsukki!”

Tsukishima pushes him off the deck. 

_“¡Carajo_!”

**Author's Note:**

> 10 points to whoever can come up with the best explanation as to why in the world Kuroo would know Spanish


End file.
